


Bravery

by FancifulRivers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Ginny comes out to her parents.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was that Ginny had to be a trans girl.

It's the best time. You  _know_ that. Ron's off to his first year at Hogwarts and you think you'd rather die than go to Hogwarts as a boy. As something wrong and ill-fitting and  _not you_. As 'you' as one of the garden gnomes that keeps sneaking in through the gaps in the fence.

Your stomach still knots with anxiety. You don't know how your mum and dad are going to react. They've never been quite sure how to deal with you. You like Quidditch and gobstones and de-gnoming the garden (at least, if your brothers are there to make it fun). But you think you'd like playing dress up and maybe dolls, too. You have a doll hidden at the very back of the closet, where Ron doesn't think to look. You hate having to share with him. But the Burrow is crowded and you can't complain. It's not so bad, now that you have the room to yourself.

"Mum?" You say, trying not to let your voice quiver. You don't want her to think you've done something wrong. There's nothing wrong with what you're about to say. "Can I talk to you? And Dad?"

Her face fills with love and concern as she rises from the table, setting her knitting aside.

"Of course, dear," she tells you. Ron would protest being called 'dear,' but you relish it, hoarding the spark of happiness it gives you way down deep in your chest. "Just let me find him. Arthur!" She calls, and a few minutes later, your father bumbles in, a streak of dirt across one cheek and triumphantly holding a rubber duck in one hand.

"What is it, Molly?" He asks, his gaze falling on you. You swallow hard. This might be harder than you thought it would be. But you aren't a prospective Gryffindor for nothing and you pluck up every bit of courage you can find.

"I er- I have to tell you something," you say. "It's- it's very important."

"You can tell us anything, honey," your mum says, voice warm. You hope she feels the same way in a minute. You don't know anyone else like you. You just know that this is- not who you're supposed to be. You take a deep breath.

"I'm a girl," you say.

"What do you mean?" Your father asks, sounding befuddled. 

"I mean you- you don't have a seventh son," you blurt out. "You have a daughter. I don't- I don't know why my body is wrong, but I know I'm not a boy. I'm a girl."

You squeeze your eyes shut, so tight it hurts, afraid what you'll see on their faces. Do they understand? Are they angry? Do they want you to shut up and pretend you never said it? Are you in trouble?

Arms enfold you, from both sides, and relief makes your shoulders sag as both of your parents tell you that they love you, that they accept you, that it will be okay.

"I always wanted a daughter," your mother reassures you, and it makes tears spring up in your eyes (although you try to pretend they're not there). 

"Have you thought about- I mean, do you want a new name?" Your dad asks, and you nod.

"I've already thought of one," you say shyly, twisting your fingers around.

"What is it?" Your mum asks, smiling in an encouraging sort of way. It makes you smile back.

"Ginny."


End file.
